1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates generally to methods and apparatus for performing compression and/or encryption of data that is being transmitted to storage media in association with a write command.
2. Description of the Related Art
Storage Media Encryption (SME) generally refers to the encryption of data prior the storage of the data to various storage media, which may be referred to as “targets.” SME may also involve compression of data prior to its encryption, as well as other processes. An SME device in the network may perform SME in association with a write command received from a host. Unfortunately, substantial delays are introduced as a result of the SME process.